Choco Bibi/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Overview Although we haven't seen Choco Bibi in direct combat, we do know that he uses a lot of magic skills and likes to use Space Magic.Episode 36 Around two years ago, during the Zara Guild's infiltration of Castle Dandan and Cobalt Castle, he acted as a supporter, teleporting his party members away from danger and into advantageous positions. Back then, He was deemed not strong enough by Master Swordsman to engage Giga's Security Team directly and was told to wait behind and recharge his mana.Episode 56 Two years later at the start of the series, Choco Bibi is rumoured to be a strong player.Episode 29 In the Siege Round, his Intelligence Stat is second only to the Light, a Master Magician. This indicates that he has access to a lot of magic skills as well as having large mana reserve.Episode 74 During the Subjugation Round, he once again acted as a supporter and helped support his party members by teleporting them away from dangerEpisode 45 and also summoned powerful weapons for them.Episode 38 Fighting Style Class ''' Choco Bibi is a Magician. His Job Advancement Test has not been revealed as of yet. His high Intelligence grants him access to many skills and a large mana reserve. This is backed up by him using mana taxing skills such as Mass Teleport consecutively to save his entire party from dangerous attacks and summoning large weapons from God's Armory without any time to recharge his mana as well as separating his party members by teleporting them to different locations. He believed he had enough mana to teleport his party continuously for an hour or two once it was fully recharged. His magic prowess is further shown by his high level enchanting skills. He can enchant items with his Teleport skills which can be used by his party members and to trap enemies. '''Personal Attribute Choco Bibi's Personal Attribute is the Teleport skill.Episode 88 It is a Skill type Personal Attribute and it allows Choco Bibi to use Space Magic as well as enchant items with his Teleport skill. Around two years before the start of the series, he learned his Personal Attribute a day before Zara Guild infiltrated the Tete Guild's base, Castle Dandan.Episode 53 It is a very unusual skill for a human to have as Octonash called him a 'very special prey' during the Subjugation Round and tried getting rid of him first out of all his party members because she found the skill 'annoying'.Episode 37 Combat God himself called it an 'interesting' Personal Attribute.Episode 50 Skill Tree Space Magic * Teleport - This is Choco Bibi's Personal Attribute. It allows him to transport objects instantaneously over a distance. * [[Close Distance Teleport|'Close Distance Teleport']]: Choco Bibi teleports the target over a short distance. * [[Mass Teleport|'Mass Teleport']]: Choco Bibi telpeorts a large group of people or objects over a distance. * Connect - A skill that allows Choco Bibi to connect to God's Armory. * Seven Space Traps - Choco Bibi uses his space magic to create seven space traps barriers. It was deemed unbreakable till Light broke through it. * Spatial Magic Sword * Space Blockage: * Switch Position: * [[Spatial Distortion|'Spatial Distortion']]: By opening a miniature portal in both hands, Choco Bibi can create two giant ones of the same power that have the ability to change the color of an attack and redirect back to the opponent. * [[Eye of Space|'Eye of Space']]: It is Choco Bibi's third eye that was awakened after he trained with The Gods of Time and Space. Choco Bibi can open and close the space at will. When activated, it reinforces Choco Bibi's space magic and buffs party members so they can freely teleport * [[Hand of Teleporter|'Hand of Teleporter']]: It is implied though that it lets the user make an ethereal hand that can grasp the insides of an opponent and teleport them. It was cancelled by Light's Hand of Protection. * [[Spatial Compression|'Spatial Compression']]: The space around the target is compressed which then crushes the target. Other Skills * Four Buffs - Mana Super Amplification * Observation Skills - Choco Bibi's is implied to have great observation skills as he managed to see Zero pulling away from HCLW after they clashed, something that HCLW did not even notice himself. Items Divine Items * [[Divine Rocks|'Divine Rocks']]: Space Magician Items * Choco Bibi's Teleport Indicator - Mana can be used to teleport a player to a place where Choco Bibi has designated. * Compulsory Teleporting Device - an enchanted item whcih makes anyone teleport to a designated spot if they walk into the traps.Episode 72 * Red Magician Hat: Weapons * Space Magic Sword: References Category:Character Subpages